Logan Klose
Logan Klose is a Divine Hero of Bellerophon. He is also apart of the Klose Magus family being the brother and apprentice of Kathie Klose, cousin of Noel Limroad and Alex Limroad. Appearance Logan is a pretty skinny person with a modest height. He has black hair and bright green eyes. He often wears a dark blue jacket so he can store some treats for his pets in the pockets and some loose fitting jeans. Sometimes he wears a black scarf from time to time. Personality Compared to his family he has a very mild personality. Being calmer and more peaceful than the rest. Though from lack of experience he is clueless on how to socialize with others and very afraid of it often avoiding it altogether. Though when someone does get him in a conversation he is often ignorant of how to reply or speak. Though when he is just talking with family or is fighting he has an air of confidence and teasing. Often having back and forths with his sister and cousins or standing up to monsters to fight them. Relationships Kathie Klose Kathie or "Kat" is Logan's sister. They often get along very well and spar very often. When they are alone or with family they often get in sarcastic banters sassing another. Kat is very supportive of Logan and a bit worried about him because of his bad luck. Noel Limroad Noel is Logan's cousin of the same age. They often hang out together when they get the chance. They have a bit of a tongue in cheek relationship. Making jokes or pulling pranks on another, Logan being the more reserved out of the two and Noel often being the aggressor. Though sometimes when Logan is just reading while Noel if working on one of her projects bad luck tends to happen and he gets kicked out. Alex Limroad Alex is Logan's older cousin, while Logan doesn't have an as close relationship with Alex compared to Noel and Kathie. They still get along and often swap books or information. Alex even taught Logan hand to hand combat. Freddy Freddy is Logan's Mooth doog and first pet he tamed. His Uncle Rob got hit for him on his 7th birthday as a pup after his trip to Ireland. Freddy was very hard to tame as the pup would bite Logan and scare him with its powers. Yet Logan was determined and after proving to Freddy he was brave they became the best of friends. Though Freddy does roll his eyes at Logan's bad luck and Kluz nature Taryn Taryn is Logan's chimera he got from Kat as a present. Logan started his training and it was going well but sometimes they just up end up fooling around and Logan has Taryn play with cat toys. Stuart Stuart is Logan's pegasus, Logan has always wanted one as that is what his hero owned as well. Yet he didn't want to just make it a slave like his hero did he wanted to tame it. That has proven difficult but Stuart is warming up to Logan. History Logan grew up in a rural area of Minnesota near a monster teeming with monsters and animals. Being apart of a Magus family he was expected to be a hero but his family guesses who he was from his bad luck streak. This includes but is not limited to, burning the house down as a toddler, falling off a cliff, getting turned into corn, almost getting eaten by various monsters, and lastly falling into a monster nest underground. After a few of those his family knew and only the unlucky hero that is Bellerophon was probably Logan's hero. The Klose Magus family after an incident didn't allow the children to go to any type of normal school until high school so they could attend Chiron academy. Before that, they were been homeschooled this included Logan. Logan says he always dreamed of being a monster tamer because they don't walk away from you because of bad luck. He had always had that problem when trying to make friends then them being scared off by bad luck. Powers & Abilities Physical abilities Spatha Master- '''A spatha is a long thin sword used for calvary, from training with his father he has mastered the use of it while on a ride monster or animal. He is very good on the ground as well but the Spatha's capabilities go down when not on a ride. '''Equestrian- '''Logan being Bellerophon's host is a master equestrian '''Impressive Stamina- '''Due to having to keep up with Kat he has developed a lot of stamina. ''Magical Abilities''' '''Bad Luck- '''Bellerophon's bad luck has been transferred over to Logan. This often gets him in trouble but it wears off on others this includes enemies. '''Water Based Magic- '''Logan is able to use a verity of water-based magic as Bellerophon's father could have been Poseidon. Equipment '''Bellerophon's Bridle- '''Can control any monster to Logan's command and expands or shrinks on command '''Spatha-' A Long thin sword used for calvary Trivia * Bellerophon is 120% done with Logan's BS * Logan once got kissed by Nixon in a game of 7 Minutes of Heaven, he was scarred for life Category:Characters